


Hate

by midnightbluefox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/pseuds/midnightbluefox
Summary: After a bad date, Rey ends up at the bar she works at, alone with Ben Solo. She's always been certain that he hates her, but when they are stuck together with the power out, the truth comes out.For the Reylo Writing Den "In the Dark" prompt.





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first one-shot and of course, it turned out ridiculously smutty *hides face* I'm going to blame Ben Solo on this one, he just came out of nowhere and took over with the dirty talk and yeah... sorry not sorry!

Rey stomped down the street, getting completely drenched by the relentless rain, and swearing violently under her breath. The weather seemed to echo her mood perfectly; dark, stormy and ready to destroy.

“Fucking piece of shit asshole,” she muttered to herself, ducking into a doorway to catch her breath.

For some reason, she had let her friend Rose talk her into going on a blind date. Normally, Rey didn’t mind being alone but these past few months, she’d felt extra lonely. Something had been eating away at her, this need twisting in her gut that she just couldn’t shake. So she’d agreed to the blind date, shaved her legs, put on her sexiest underwear and her little black dress, and let him take her out to dinner.

He’d seemed nice enough, your average friendly John on a casual date. Until she’d gone to use the bathroom and he cornered her in the hallway, wanting to “fuck and get it over with.”

“Worthless dick,” she growled, stomping her foot. Trying to shove some of her wet hair out of her face. Well, she’d left him with a bloody nose and the bill, which was better than he deserved.

She really would have been feeling more triumphant about the situation if it hadn’t meant she’d had to walk home in this storm and without her jacket, which she’d left on her chair at the restaurant. 

Rey sighed, cold, tired, and humiliated. Her apartment was still a bit of a walk which would feel like forever in these heels. But Poe’s bar was only a few blocks away.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she stepped back into the rain and hurried down the street towards Poe’s bar. 

Poe was one of her best friends and lived in an apartment above the bar he owned. The bar where she currently worked. He wouldn’t have a problem letting her dry off at his place and would probably give her a ride home.

But when she got there, Poe’s car wasn’t parked anywhere on the street. She ran up the stairs and pounded on his door just in case, but no one answered.

“Shit,” she cursed, heading towards the front door of the bar. It was Friday night so it was open despite the storm… but it meant Ben Solo was working.

Sure enough, she pushed the door open and there he was, lounging against the counter and looking bored. He had the same expression on his face as always, a mixture of contempt and superiority that made her want to kick him. 

He saw her and his eyes went wide.

“Jesus fuck, what happened to you?”

Rey sniffled, really not wanting to deal with him right now. She was freezing, her whole body covering in goosebumps, and soaked to the bone, her dress plastered to her skin.

“Where’s Poe?” she asked instead, as Ben came around the counter.

“He ran to pick up Finn from somewhere, he was stranded with no power because of the storm.” Ben stopped in front of her, looking like he wanted to laugh. “Seriously, what the hell happened? You look like a drowned cat.”

Rey bit back her angry retort, telling herself he wasn’t worth it. 

She would admit, when she first saw Ben, she was more than interested. He played up this whole bad boy look, dark hair that he probably spent hours on every morning, black, form-fitting clothes that made girls imagine peeling them off of him. Plus, he was huge. You didn’t see a man as big and good looking at him and not imagine him picking you up and taking you against the nearest wall. 

But then he’d opened his mouth. 

She’d gone up to him, ready to introduce herself, excited for her first day of work, and he’d given her this lazy look, clearly unimpressed. 

“I didn’t know we had a kids night here,” he turned to told Poe, right in front of her.

You could say that their relationship went downhill before it ever even began.

Six months later and despite every attempt Rey had given to befriend him or be nice to him, to not kick his fucking teeth in, he refused to treat her like a normal person. Half the time he ignored her, the other half, he gave her shit. Constant, unrelenting shit.

Everyone knew that he despised her and tried to make her life a living hell, and somehow, they still got scheduled together. Constantly. It was a joke. 

“Listen,” she sighed, too tired to deal with him. “I’m cold and wet and just had a date from hell. Do we have an extra shirt or something laying around? I just want to change and wait for Poe. You don’t have to talk to me, I’ll hide in the bathroom if that’s what you want. Just please, don’t fuck with me tonight.”

Ben shut his mouth, the amused expression vanishing. For a second, Rey thought he might yell at her. But instead, he nodded and headed to the back room. 

When he reappeared, he had a black shirt in his hand which he tossed to her. It was an extra of the ones they wore at the bar, the logo plastered across the back.

She mumbled a thank you, heading to the bathroom to change, feeling his dark brown eyes on her.

Immediately, Rey peeled her soaking wet dress off, letting it fall to the ground with a plop. Though her bra and underwear were wet too, she didn’t want to take them off. The thought of being mostly naked and vulnerable around Ben made her stomach twist.

She pulled on the shirt, letting out a humorless laugh when she looked in the mirror. It only came down far enough to cover half of her ass. Looked like she was putting the dress back on and freezing to death.

Then, without warning, the lights went out.

Rey froze, in complete darkness.

She felt around for the door handle, only to open the door to more darkness. It was pitch black, she couldn’t make out anything.

“Ben?” she called quietly, clinging to the door handle like a lifeline.

“Looks like the power went out,” he responded from somewhere to her left. There were a few shuffling noises and a low curse as he bumped into something.

Rey instinctively went to pull her phone out of her pocket, only to remember she had left her phone in her jacket at the restaurant.

“Do you have your phone?” she asked, hoping to see his flashlight turn on.

“It’s in my locker,” he growled. 

The employee lockers, all the way on the other side of the bar and upstairs.

“I’m just going to try and find the breaker box in the back room,” Ben continued. “It’s probably to the storm but I’ll try restarting the power just in case.”

“Wait!” Rey blurted out. She was half naked but the thought of standing here in complete darkness and silence gave her the chills. “I’ll come help.”

She stumbled her way towards his voice, feeling tables and chairs. Her hand grazed something warm and she squealed. 

“I’m pretty sure I should be the one squealing when you grab my ass,” Ben said dryly, voice a few inches away.

“Sorry,” Rey said, cheeks hot.

He left out a huff of laughter, the sound loud in the darkness.

Grabbing the sleeve of her shirt, he guided them past a few more tables until they reached the door to the back room.

“Can you remember where the breaker box is?” Ben asked, guiding them to the nearest wall. Rey swore as she knocked her hip into a crate.

“No idea,” she admitted.

They both started off in opposite directions, feeling the wall and trying to avoid running into stuff.

“So this date,” Ben said quietly, a few feet away. “What happened? Do I need to go punch a guy?”

Rey snorted. “More like give him a high five. No doubt you’d be proud of the way he treated me.”

He was silent for a long second. “I would never be okay with someone hurting you.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, so you’re the only one who’s allowed to treat me like shit? Don’t pretend like you care, you’re a bad liar.”

He didn’t say anything and Rey felt bad after a second. It had been a long night and she was emotional. Though Ben was a jerk, he’d never intentionally hurt her. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “That wasn’t fair, I’ve just had a bad night. But really, you don’t have to act like you don’t hate me just because some guy was a dick to me.”

“I don’t hate you,” Ben muttered, voice moving closer.

Her jaw almost dropped in shock. But thankfully, she was saved from having to respond by her finger brushing against a cold metal sheet right in the corner of the wall.

“I think I found it,” she exclaimed. 

She felt for a handle or a seam to dig her nails into but it wouldn’t open. Running her hands along the smooth metal blindly, she couldn’t feel any latch or way to pull it open.

“Well?” Ben asked.

Rey bit her lip. “I’m not sure. It feels like it but I can’t open it.”

He left out a long-suffering sigh, his clothes rustling as he moved closer. 

“Just let me,” he grumbled, bumping into her and feeling the wall. 

She tried to step out of the way but the corner of the wall was right there and Ben had effectively boxed her in. His arms were on either side of her as he slid his hands along the wall, searching for the breaker box. 

Rey took a deep breath, the heat of his body suddenly so hot as hovered over her. His smell, something masculine and dark, was making her dizzy and she pressed her palms flat behind her to brace herself. 

Suddenly, she needed to get away from him. 

“Ben,” she whispered hoarsely. 

She could tell that he heard her from the way he stilled. “Just give me a second, I think there’s a latch under this lip. If I can just-”

He took a shuffling step forward, pressing his body flush against hers. 

Rey’s heart was racing, her skin tingling. She could feel Ben’s breath stirring the hairs around the edge of her face and she licked her lips, something twisting low in her stomach.

“Sorry,” he whispered, but he didn’t step away. 

She couldn’t speak. Something strange was rising up between them and she hated that she couldn’t see his face, couldn’t see if he was feeling this tension too.

“You okay?” he muttered, one of his hands coming down to brush past her shoulder. “Here, you can just scoot over-”

His hand landed on her thigh area, probably intending to guide her to the side. Except she wasn’t wearing any pants.

They both froze.

“Are you naked?” he choked out, hand completely still against her skin.

That snapped Rey out of it.

“God, no.” She hurried to explain, mortified. “I have a shirt on. And… underwear. I took off my wet dress and…”

She trailed off as he his fingers traced a path up her outer thigh, pausing at the edge of her underwear. He brushed it lightly and she knew she should tell him to stop but the words got stuck in her throat.

“Lace? Did you get all dressed up for that jerk?” Ben breathed, hot against her neck and goosebumps erupted along her skin. 

“It doesn’t matter, he didn’t get to see.” A sudden surge of boldness overtook her. “And it’s black lace.”

Ben made a low noise in his throat that sent a bolt of heat to her stomach. 

What was happening? She should be pushing him away and hitting him for touching her like this. God, she couldn’t stand Ben Solo most of the time but right now, she fucking wanted him. There was no denying it, her body was screaming at her to let him take her, to finally give in to the tension between them.

His hand slid up her hip and under the hem of her baggy shirt, leaving a trail of goosebumps up her ribs. Rey arched into his touch, silently urging him on.

“That fucker has no idea what he missed out on,” Ben muttered and her heart skipped a beat.

Before she could respond, his hand very gently brushed over the thin lace of her bra, nipple peaking under his touch.

A quiet moan escaped her lips before she could stop herself and they both stilled.

Reality crashed into Rey like a ton of bricks. Jesus Christ, what was she doing? This was Ben Solo, the guy who hated her and she was just falling right into his arms. He had probably planned this and just wanted to humiliate her.

“I can’t do this,” she gasped, overwhelmed, embarrassed, and horny.

Ben immediately pulled his hand from her shirt. “Why?” he asked cautiously.

“You hate me,” she whispered, closing her eyes and wishing that felt like it mattered more right now. “You hate me and I know this is probably just some new way for you to make my life hell.”

He was quiet for so long that Rey started to get nervous. She could feel him breathing but it was impossible to know what he was thinking when she couldn’t see his face.

“I don’t hate you,” he finally said. “I hate everything you do to me, everything you make me feel.”

Rey was speechless. What did that even mean?

“I hate that every time I see you, I have to control myself,” he continued. “That I have to stop myself from grabbing you and kissing you in front of everyone. I hate that I want to punch every guy who looks at you wrong. That every time you wear those fucking shorts to work, all I can think about are your legs wrapped around me. You drive me fucking crazy and I hate that I want you so bad.”

She couldn’t believe this was happening. Did she just say he wanted to kiss her? That he was attracted to her? 

“So… you don’t hate me?”

He left out a quiet laugh. “No, Rey, I don’t hate you.”

Oh. Oh.

His hands twisted in her hair, tilting her face up to meet his in the dark. Their mouths crushed together, his hunger threatening to devour her.

Ben kissed her desperately, his tongue plunging between her lips, moaning as he tasted her. He was demanding, taking what he wanted.

Rey braced her hands on his broad shoulders as she kissed him back, trying to meet his passion. Her head was still spinning from his confession but all she knew was that she didn’t want him to stop. She’d wanted this since she met him, even if she wouldn’t admit to herself.

“Touch me,” she whispered against his lips, a needy moan escaping her when he pressed her more firmly against the wall. His erection ground against her, the ridge of his jeans rubbing her through her thin underwear.

Ben tore his mouth away, one hand fisting tightly in her hair to expose her throat to his lips. His other hand went back up her shirt, cupping her breast.

“I’ve been wanting to touch you for six months,” he growled in her ear, nipping at the sensitive skin of her neck. “I’ve had to put up with wanting you, with your teasing for fucking months.”

Rey ripped the shirt off over her head, wanting his hands on every inch of her body. Something about being here in the dark with him just made everything more intense, his touch and kiss that much sexier.

“I’ve been wanting to touch these perky tits since I first saw you,” he rasped, leaning down and sucking a nipple through her bra. “I knew they were perfect, made to fit in my hands.”

She cried out as his teeth scraped her nipple, her underwear soaked. His words were turning her on almost as much as his touch, his whispered confessions making her throb with need. 

Without warning, she felt him slip a hand into her panties and plunge two fingers knuckle deep into her.

“Oh fuck,” she gasped, widening her legs and trying not to fall over.

Ben groaned, flexing his thick fingers in and out of her slowly.

“I thought about how wet and hot you’d feel around my fingers. How tightly you’d squeeze me. I hated not knowing just how good you’d feel.”

Rey mewled his name, simultaneously wanting him to never stop fingering her but also needing him to fuck her more than she’d ever needed anything.

But he seemed to read her mind, pulling his hand away and in the dark, she could hear him licking his fingers. Holy fuck, that was the single sexiest thing of her life.

Ben was still completely dressed but she didn’t want to waste any time, tracing down his body and ripping at his button and zipper until his jeans fell down around his knees. He swore viciously when she tugged down his boxers too and took his cock in her hand.

She pumped him slowly, feeling how huge and hard he was, throbbing against her palm. He was slick with precome and she found herself thinking that she wanted to taste him. 

Suddenly, he grabbed her and spun her around, bending her at the waist so she had to brace her hands against the wall. With barely a second to orient herself, he grabbed her waist and thrust himself into her.

They both cried out loudly, shuddering at the feeling.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Rey,” Ben rasped, his hot breath on the back of her neck.

Rey could only moan at the delicious stretch of him filling her, the twisting sensation in her stomach. She wanted him to take her hard, to make up for the months of frustration and tension that had been eating away at her.

“Fuck me,” she begged, arching against him more. “Fuck me hard, Ben.”

He groaned, fingers digging into her skin as he pulled out and thrust back into her heat, bodies slapping together wetly. 

“I hated that I couldn’t stop thinking about fucking you,” he panted against her skin, never letting up his relentless pace. “I hated knowing that we’d be perfect together, that you’d feel so fucking good around my cock.”

He fisted his hand in her hair again, pulling her up and against him roughly, the new angle almost making her sob with pleasure. 

“I hated seeing you at work and thinking about picking you up and fucking you against the nearest wall. I’d imagine bending you over the bar and making you beg for it. Or fucking you in the back room like this, making you scream my name so everyone in the bar heard and knew you were mine.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Rey chanted, just wanting him to never stop. 

Then his arm wrapped around her, fingers rubbing and pinching at her clit. The tight knot in her stomach exploded in a hot burst and she cried out his name as she fell apart around him. She could feel wetness dripping down his cock and legs as she orgasmed and he never once slowed down, fucking her through the whole thing. 

“Again,” he said, holding her against him as she tried to locate her limbs. “You’re going to come for me twice.”

Holy fuck, she didn’t know if she could take another.

Before she could protest though, the sound of a door closing interrupted them.

“Ben?” Poe’s voice called out from the front of the bar.

They froze, Ben still inside her as Poe’s footsteps drew nearer.

Rey thanked every god she could think of that the power was out. 

“I’m in the back room,” Ben called, voice a little rough. Then he leaned down, face pressed against hers. “Better be quiet, wouldn’t want Poe to know you’re getting fucked.”

What? Her jaw dropped, protests rising to her lips, but he started slow, shallow movements, and she had to focus on staying silent.

“Ben? You okay?” It sounded like Poe was around the doorway.

“Yeah,” he responded, sounding completely normal. “I was just looking for the breaker box.” 

Rey mashed a hand against her mouth to smother her whimpers as he pulled back slowly, only to thrust back into her as deep as he could. 

“Well, it looks like the power is out all up and down the street. We might just have to close up,” Poe responded, completely oblivious.

Ben’s hands came up to cup her breasts, twisting her nipples. Her moan was barely muffled into her hands and he stilled.

“What was that?” Poe asked, his voice confused. 

“I stubbed my toe,” Ben responded, and in any other circumstance, Rey would have laughed at his pathetic excuse. 

Poe was silent for a long second and she mentally begged Ben not to move. She could feel that she was soaking and aching around him, weirdly aroused by the situation.

“Okay well I’m going to get Finn upstairs then I’ll come back down and we can close up.”

Rey could feel Ben’s hands trembling against her skin with the effort it was taking him to not keep fucking her.

“Sounds good,” he ground out from between clenched teeth. "I'll be out in a minute."

Poe hesitated for another second before muttered something and walking away. They both listened to his footsteps intently, the front door finally slamming shut.

Ben immediately started ruthlessly slamming back into her, every inch of his cock filling her mercilessly. 

“Did you fucking like that?” he panted, his grip tight around her hips as he pulled her to him. “I felt you gushing around me, you liked the thought of getting fucked in front of him.”

Rey tried to protest but they both knew she was lying. Her body had given her away. 

“You’re such a dirty girl, letting me fuck you right in front of your boss.”

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she gasped, pressure building low in her abdomen. She reached for her clit, just needing a bit more, keening when she rubbed the swollen bud.

Ben’s hand slid down her body and pulled her hand away, keeping a firm grip on it. 

“Only I get to make you come,” he growled, lifting her hips up slightly. 

The angle allowed him to pound against the spot deep inside her that made her see stars. Rey couldn’t seem to stop the mess of sounds coming out of her mouth, his name, throaty moans and loud gasps.

“Come on, Rey, come again for me,” Ben commanded. “Fuck, I’m so close. I want to fill you up. Do you want that, want me to fucking fill you?”

Thank god she was on the pill because she had a feeling she would have said yes to anything right now.

“Do it,” she told him. “I want to feel you. Please come in me.”

He moaned loudly, thrusts falling out of his relentless rhythm. His free hand dove down and his thumb worked her clit roughly, sending her hurtling right over the edge for the second time.

Through her orgasm, she could feel him go still, groaning her name loudly as he came. His cock pulsed inside of her, hot spurts filling her up just like he said. It felt like he came forever, cock throbbing to the beat of her heart in her ears.

Rey went limp as she tried to hold herself up against the wall, their harsh breathing filling the silent darkness between them as Ben pulled out. Warm wetness was dripping down her thighs but she didn’t care.

Her head was spinning. Holy shit, she had just let Ben fucking Solo fuck her in the backroom of the bar she worked in. And it was the best sex of her life. And Jesus Christ, who knew he was such a dirty talking sex fiend?

She could make out a vague shape of him in the dark but had no idea what he was thinking. His hesitant touch on her arm made her jump.

“Sorry,” he muttered, sliding his hand up to find her shoulder. “Rey, I’m sorry. Are you okay? I don’t know- I don’t-“

She bit her lip, already hearing the regret in his voice. Well, that was quick.

“It’s okay,” she told him. “It’s not a big deal, I promise I won’t tell anyone, I get that you’re embarrassed-“

His grip tightened on her shoulder and suddenly he was pulling her close, arms wrapping around her.

“I’m embarrassed that I just attacked you,” he said into her hair. “Listen, I know I’ve been an asshole but I really like you. Too much. This wasn’t how I planned any of this to go but-“

Rey interrupted him. “Wait, you like me?”

He laughed, chest shaking against her. “Didn’t you listen to anything I said?”

She blushed, mostly remembering the part where he called her a dirty girl and said he wanted to bend her over the bar.

“We obviously have a lot to talk about,” he said, pulling her closer. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, liking how it felt to be tucked against his body.

The sound of the front door opening made them both jump. Rey sighed, knowing they would have to find a way to sneak her out of her while Poe was distracted or-

“Are you guys done fucking in there?” Poe called loudly. “I’m not an idiot you know.”

Rey’s jaw dropped and Ben froze against her.

“Uhm, sorry,” she called out tentatively, mortified beyond belief. 

She heard someone that sounded like Finn give a triumphant yell. “I told you it was Rey,” he said. “You owe me twenty bucks.”

Oh my god, she was going to die. 

“Thanks, Rey,” Finn called. “It’s about fucking time.”

Ben was shaking with laughter next to her and though she tried not to, she couldn’t help but join in.


End file.
